KP in Are You Smarter Than A 5th Grader?
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Kim Possible goes on the show, but will she win or will she become another victim of the show and end up having to say, "I am Kim Possible and I am NOT smarter than a 5th Grader"? To find out the answer to this and more, be sure to read on!


**KP in Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?**

Jeff Foxworthy turns to the camera and says, "We have someone who has quite literally saved the world lots of times, but is she smarter than a 5th grader? Let's find out!"

Turning towards a hallways he shouts, "Let's meet our new 5th grader, KIM POSSIBLE!"

At the announcement, Kim comes down the corridor with a big smile on her face and her hand waving in the air. She was dressed in her purple mission outfit and as she passes the kids, she gives them all a high five.

Kim walks up to her podium, where Jeff says, "Welcome to Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader, Kim Possible. May I call you Kim?"

Kim nods as she says, "Sure thing, Jeff and might I say what an honor to be here. My family and I just love your show."

Jeff smiles and says, "Really? Let's meet who you've brought. Now, if I'm not mistaken you've brought your whole family and two friends."

Kim beams brightly as she says, "That's right Jeff! I brought my parents, my brothers, my friend Wade who runs the website and introduced me to the idea of coming on here, as well as my best friend Ron."

Jeff says, "Let's start with your family… We have your parents, both of whom are in the tops of their fields. Mr. James Possible and Mrs. Anne Possible!" A loud eruption of cheering from the audience happens which goes on for a few seconds. He says, "I can imagine you two must be very proud of your daughter. A straight A student in college, cheerleader, and saves the world on a regular basis."

Mr. Possible just grins and says, "Well Jeff, I am very proud of my Kimmie-cup and I think that if anyone's going to win the 1 million dollars tonight, it will be her."

Mrs. Possible smiles and says, "Yes Jeff, I have always been proud of Kimberly. She is something truly special."

Jeff chuckles and says, "That she is, I won't argue with that." He turns his attention to the twins and says, "Now you must be Jim and Tim, her younger brothers and quite the little geniuses at getting into trouble from what I hear."

Jim smiles and says to Tim, "Hear that? We're famous!" Tim says, "Hoo-shaw!" before giving each other a quick high five.

Jeff thinks, "Oh brother…" before turning to Wade and says, "It says here that you run Kim's website and build all her gadgets in addition to being a genius. So I have to ask, why aren't you the one up here running for a million dollars?"

Wade chuckles and says, "I actually tried but the producers said I was too young."

Jeff smiles and says, "Well, maybe we will have a young geniuses segment sometime. Would you be interested in coming back then?"

Wade's eyes light up and he says loudly, "You bet!"

Jeff turns to Ron, the last one in the row and says, "You're Rob Stoppable, right? Kim's best friend and partner in saving the world."

Ron holds up a hand and says, "Um, that's RON Stoppable and don't forget to add that she's been the most badical girlfriend throughout college!"

Kim blushes on the podium and says, "Thanks Ron…"

Ron waves a hand up in the air and shouts, "Win one for us KP! I know you can do it!"

Kim smiles at Ron and says, "Sure thing Ron."

Jeff turns back to Kim and says, "Now are you ready to begin Kim?"

Kim takes on a strong stance at the podium and says, "You bet Jeff!"

Jeff smiles a little and says, "Ok, let's get started. Pick your first classmate."

Kim turns her head to look at the five kids all waving their arms excitedly, wanting to be the first choice for her.

Kim says, "This is so hard to pick… I choose Olivia!"

Olivia runs up to Kim and gives her a high five in passing before running to her podium with the raised stand so she could be on level height.

Jeff says to Kim, "I bet you didn't know that Olivia here is into martial arts just like you."

Kim smiles as she did know being a fan of the show but she says, "Really? What are you learning?"

Olivia proudly says, "I am learning Kung-fu and I am the best in my class!"

Kim grins and says, "Maybe after this show you can show me how good you are?"

Olivia excitedly says, "Ok!" She had the chance to put her skills up against someone who was legendary in hand-to-hand fighting and maybe even get some pointers if she played her cards right!

Jeff says, "Ok, time for the rules. You can 'Peek' at your classmate's paper but you will have to answer if you do so. You can choose to 'Copy' your classmate's paper but you will be stuck with whatever their answer is. And finally you have a 'Save' in case you guess wrong and your classmate can save you if they have the right answer.

Jeff then turns towards the board and says, "Ok, now there are ten subjects on the board and if you can get past all of them, you will have the option to go for an extra question which will be a 5th grade question that is worth one million dollars!"

Kim focuses on the board and says, "I'm ready Jeff. Let's win that million!"

Jeff laughs and says, "I like your attitude! I hope you win. Now pick a subject from the board."

Kim says, "I pick First Grade Physical Education."

Jeff reads the screen as it pops up the question, "What sport is played on a court?" He then turns to Kim and says, "I guess this will be an easy one to answer since you're a cheerleader, huh?"

Kim smiles and says, "Easy, the answer is 'Tennis'" She then slams her hand down on the buzzer.

Jeff says, "Good going Kim. You now have 1000 dollars!" He walks a little bit before saying, "What do you want pick next?"

Kim says, "First Grade Animal Science."

Jeff says, "For 2,000 dollars, What is a female horse called?"

Kim smiles and says, "Well since I help to deliver one…" Ron shouts out, "In the darkness, rain and during a mudslide!" She looks at Ron and says, "No big…" before turning to Jeff and saying, "The answer is 'Mare' and that is my choice." She then slams her hand down on the buzzer.

Jeff says, "Well…" Pausing to see if he can make her doubt herself but she remained cool as a cucumber and waits with the look of a woman who knew she was right before he says, "Who am I to argue? You're right! You've got 2,000 dollars!"

Jeff says, "You have to pick a new classmate as they can only help you two at a time. Who do you want?"

Kim says, "Francesca!"

Francesca runs up to her podium and says, "It is so cool to meet you!" She then pauses and says, "Is your boyfriend fun as he is cute?"

Kim laughs and says, "Even more fun!"

Jeff clears his throat and says to Ron, "I bet she can be a real handful at times, am I wrong?"

Ron chuckles and says, "Yes, but that's one of the things I love about her Jeff."

Jeff says, "There are eight subjects remaining on the board. What do you want to pick Kim?"

Kim says, "Hmms, I don't know. What are you good at Francesca?"

Francesca says, "I like 2nd grade English and 4th grade Health."

Kim turns to the board and says, "I'll take 2nd Grade English."

Jeff says, "For 5,000 dollars, How many consonants are in the word 'Yam'?"

Kim stares at the board as she thinks about the answer. She then says, "The answer is 2, and that is my final answer Jeff!" She slams her hand down onto the buzzer with confidence.

Jeff says, "How many consonants are in the word, 'Yam'? Do you know what a consonant is Kim?"

Kim nods and says, "Yes I do Jeff and that's why I am certain that it is 2."

Jeff leans over to look at Francesca's answer and says, "Well, she can't help you but then you don't need it because you're right! You have 5,000 dollars!"

The crowd goes wild with cheer for a few moments before dying back down.

Jeff says, "What do you want to pick next for 10,000 dollars?"

Kim says, "2nd Grade Social Studies."

Jeff says, "What former U.S. President is featured on the face of the quarter?"

Kim says, "I know this one. The answer is George Washington! That is my final answer." She slams her hand down on the buzzer.

Jeff says, "You know, the best thing about this question was that it was multiple choice. That kind of makes it easier doesn't it?"

Kim calmly says, "I would have know even without the choices Jeff. Ron is always borrowing quarters from me for the claw machine at Middleton fair."

Ron smiles nervously and says, "Yeah… and one day I'll win you something from it KP!"

Kim smiles at Ron and says, "I know sweetie."

Jeff says, "Well I guess all those quarter-trainings helped because you have 10,000 dollars!"

Jeff says, "Time to pick a new classmate. Who will it be this time?"

Kim points as she says, "I choose Jonathon!"

Jonathon runs out there and gets up to the podium, just staring at Kim to the point it makes her a bit uncomfortable.

Jeff says, "Jonathon, stop staring at her so we can continue on with the game."

Jonathon says, "Sorry… but she is just soooooo beautiful and cool!"

Jeff shakes his head and says, "Just look at your screen…"

Jonathon looks down and sighs.

Kim says, "I choose 4th Grade Art"

Jeff says, "True or False? Blue-Green is an intermediate color." He then says, "You've got a 50-50 chance here so need to stress."

Kim says, "I am not stressed Jeff. I choose True. That's my final answer."

Jeff says, "You've got 25,000 dollars! No matter what you do, you can't end up with less than 25,000 from this point on."

Ron shouts, "Whooo! Way to go KP!!"

Kim flashes a smile at Ron for the support and says, "I choose Life Science"

Jeff says, "For 50,000 dollars, here is the question. Which part of a plant surrounds and protects the seeds while they are forming?"

Kim stares at the question for a few minutes before Jeff says, "What do you think it could be? Have we finally stumbled upon the one question that even the great Kim Possible doesn't know how to answer?"

Kim suddenly says, "Fruit, that's the answer Jeff!" She slams the buzzer extra hard and a small crack can be seen on it.

Jeff lightly gulps as he notices and thinks, "Note to self, when she gets angry… she gets scary!"

Jeff says, "Good job! You have won yourself 50,000 dollars!"

Jeff says, "It is time to pick another 5th grader, who will it be this time?"

Kim hmmms in thought as the audience shouts various names for her to pick until she makes her decision and says, "I pick Bryce!"

Bryce runs out to the podium and says, "Can I say something?"

Jeff shrugs and says, "Sure thing"

Bryce says to Kim, "Is it true he's a football player?"

Kim smiles and nods as she says, "Ron? Yes, he is a football player. The fastest one out on the field, plus he's broken more records than anyone else at the school."

Bryce smiles and turns to Ron before he shouts, "You're cool! I want to be just like you in football!"

Ron gives him a thumbs up and shouts back, "Boo-yah! You can do it! Just believe in yourself and if you can't, find a totally awesome and cool girlfriend like my KP who does!"

Kim shouts, "Ron!" as she blushes.

Jeff chuckles and says, "He's your boyfriend…"

Kim says, "He's more than that to me Jeff."

Jeff tilts his head and says, "What do you mean by that?"

Kim puts on a mischievous grin and says, "You'll see… I promised I wouldn't tell until later."

Jeff didn't know what to make of that and says, "Okay… so tell me, what are you going to do if you win the 1 million dollars?"

Kim smiles and says, "I was thinking of buying a home."

Jeff says, "That sounds good. Well, here's to hoping you win." He then turns to the board and says, "Time to pick another subject. What do you want?"

Kim says, "I pick 3rd Grade Reading, Jeff!"

Jeff says, "In the Dewey Decimal System, where would you find books about poetry?"

Kim grins big as she says, "I so know this one Jeff. After Ms. Hatchet made me do all that work in the library."

Jeff says, "So then I guess this answer will be easy-peze for you."

Kim says, "The answer is the 800-899's Jeff. That is my final answer!" She hits the buzzer with her hand.

Jeff slowly walks around as he reads the question aloud slowly, "In the Dewey Decimal System, where would you find books about poetry?" He turns to Kim's family and says, "What do you all think? Is she right?"

Mr. Possible says, "I believe in my Kimmie-cup. If that is what she says the answer is, then that is what it is."

Mrs. Possible says, "She's right Jeff."

Wade says, "Yep!"

Ron says, "Uh… I think so!"

Jeff chuckles and says, "Well _Kimmie-cup_ your friends and family are all correct! You have just won 100,000 dollars!"

Kim smiles and says, "No not the drama."

Jeff says, "You know what you're going to be playing for next?"

Kim says, "Yes Jeff, 175,000 dollars."

Jeff says, "Time to pick a new category. What do you want?"

Kim looks at the three remaining ones and says, "I choose 5th Grade Literature"

Jeff reads from the board, "Who wrote the poems, 'The hunting of the Snark' and 'Jobberwocky'?"

Kim pauses for a long time as she thinks about all the poems that Mr. Barkin and her college professors made her read before she says, "Lewis Carroll, that is my final answer."

Jeff says, "Are you sure you didn't hit that too fast?" as he teases her about how long it took her before he says, "It doesn't matter, because you're right! You've just won 175,000 dollars!"

Jeff turns to Kim and says, "You're down to your last classmate, and your final two questions before the 1 million dollar question! Are you getting nervous yet?"

Kim shakes her head and says, "No Jeff, not in the least bit."

Jeff had to admit that she was one cool contestant, as most of them would be sweating about this point. He looks at Jenna who had taken her place at the podium, though given the way Kim had been going, she wouldn't get to play.

He says, "Time to pick another subject on the board for the 300,000 dollar question!"

Kim looks at the two remaining ones and says, "4th Grade Health"

Jeff says, "All right, here is our question for 300,000 dollars! What organic compounds that are necessary in small amounts to sustain life and maintain good health?"

Kim hmmms in thought as she looks at the four answers, of which only one was the right one. She knew this one from her high school health class and says, "Vitamins Jeff, and that is my final answer." She hits the buzzer hard and the buzzer cracks a bit more.

Jeff says, "You hit that one really fast, so I guess you feel pretty sure about your answer don't you?"

Kim nods and says, "I do Jeff."

Jeff says, "Do you think you have a shot at winning the 1 million dollars?"

Kim smiles and says, "I am Kim Possible, I can do anything!"

Jeff chuckles at her determination and response, "Well I sure hope you're our second winner of the million dollars."

Jeff says, "You know, the other answers were just as equally valid for the question…" Hoping to see her panic or go all "Oh no…" but she doesn't in the least. He almost sighs as he says, "But there was only one answer and you got it! You have 300,000 dollars!"

Ron shouts, "BOO-YAH! Way to go Kim!"

Kim smiles at Ron and says, "Thanks Ron!"

Jeff nods and says, "Yes, you two are a very lucky couple."

Kim's smile grows and says, "More than you know Jeff."

Jeff says, "What do you mean by that?"

Kim shakes her head and says, "Isn't it time to pick the 500,000 dollar question Jeff?"

Jeff turns to the board and says, "The last remaining subject, 5th Grade Physical Science will be your 500,000 dollar question!"

Jeff waits for the question to pop up and says, "On what scale does all molecular motion stop at –273?"

Wade looks worried from where he sits as he knew the answer but wasn't sure if Kim would know.

Ron can see Wade look worried and says, "Don't worry, KP will win this one."

Kim looks at all the answers and she knew that it was zero degrees on Kelvin and –459 Fahrenheit so that left… She calls out, "It is Celsius! And that is my final answer Jeff!" She hits the buzzer hard again.

Wade instantly smiles as he knew Kim was right!

Ron sees Wade smiling and from the smile on Mr. P's face, he knew Kim had the right answer.

Jeff pats the card in his hand and says, "You know that you're playing for 500,000 dollars right? Doesn't that make you the nervous? Because if you get this wrong. You will be giving back 475,000 dollars."

Kim says, "That might be true but I know I am right. So you might as well say it."

Jeff says, "Fine, you're absolutely right! You have 500,000 dollars!"

The whole audience cheers loudly for Kim and even Ron whistles loudly for Kim!

After all the cheering finally goes down, Jeff says, "Now you have a choice to make. You can go for the 1 million dollar question or drop out with everything you've won so far. You can see the subject but once you see the question you must answer it, right or wrong."

Kim confidently says, "I am going to go for the 1 million dollars, Jeff."

Jeff says, "Let's see what the subject of the million dollar question is… World Geography! Do you still want to go for it or will you drop out?"

Kim says, "I am not a quitter Jeff, show me the question."

Jeff had to admire Kim for being totally cool and focused, it was as if the money did not really matter to her in the least bit.

Jeff says, "You're playing for 1 million dollars! The strait of the Magellan runs through the southern tip of what continent?"

Kim slowly smiles until her smile turns into a big grin and she says, "I know that answer! I've been there a dozen times. It is South America!" She slams her hand down so hard and quickly that the buzzer dings one final time before shorting out with little sparks flying from it.

Jeff's eyes go wide at the sight of the poor buzzer and he clears his throat before he says, "You're absolutely… RIGHT! You have won ONE MILLION DOLLARS! Congratulations Kim!"

Kim cries out, "YESSS!" and runs over to where Ron is, easily leaping over the wall and kissing Ron with such passion!

Jeff walks over and says, "Hey now! This is still a family show!"

Kim pulls back and says, "That's exactly what the money is going to be used for Jeff!"

Jeff looks at her, totally puzzled until Kim says, "The rings Ron…"

Ron says, "Oh! Right!" And pulls out two rings, slipping one onto Kim's hand and gives the other to Kim to put onto his hand before Kim says to Ron, "I told you earlier when you proposed that I would give you my answer if I won this game show didn't I?"

Ron nods and says, "Yeah…?"

Kim smiles back and says, "Well Ron, I propose that we take the million dollars and use it to buy a new home in which to start our new family because… Yes, I _**WILL**_ marry you Ron Stoppable!"

After a moment or two of stunned silence, everyone bursts out cheering as loud as they could, even as Kim and Ron lean in and kiss each other soft and lovingly this time before breaking a bit and smiling at each other. Somehow through all the loud cheering, Ron's normal voiced "Boo-yah!" could be heard by Kim.

Jeff turns to the camera and says, "Only here on Are you smarter than a 5th grader folks! Thanks for watching!"

He holds up his hand and starts to count down with his fingers before turning back to the newly engaged couple and thinks, "Now I know why you weren't nervous at all. You were fighting to win so you could marry him. The money was just a bonus for you."

All the 5th graders run up to congratulate Kim and Ron as the camera fades out to black.

* * *

**AN:** Well I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I got the idea from watching an episode of the show and thought it would be so cool if they could have a cartoon character on the show. I hope you all thought it was close enough to the real show. I got the questions and answers off a quiz game so as to seem more real. What did you think of the intro of Kim's family and friends? So what did you think of that little twist at the end?

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, suggestions and more are always welcome.


End file.
